Golf club irons have sole portions designed to lie flat on the turf when addressing the ball. These soles will increase in fore-to-aft width or thickness as the angle of inclination of the striking face increases. If the sole does not lie flat on the turf when addressing and striking the ball, the club head will dig into the ground creating a "fat" shot and producing a very deep and wide divot.